Tegenstrijdigheden in de Bijbel
In de loop van de eeuwen hebben sommige theologen geconstateerd dat er in de Bijbel teksten staan die (naar de letter) met elkaar in strijd zijn. Hoewel kerkvader Augustinus er al een aantal heeft beschreven, zijn deze vooral vastgesteld en uitgebracht vanaf het meer wetenschappelijk gerichte bijbelonderzoek sinds de 18e en de 19e eeuw.Etienne Vermeersch, "Van Antigone tot Dolly. Veertig jaar kritisch denken" - hoofdstuk "Vertoog over de god van het christendom", Antwerpen, Hadewijch, 1997.Robin Lane Fox, "De Bijbel: waarheid en verdichting" - Uitgeverij Agon Amsterdam, 1991Peter Schmidt, De historische Jezus. Kunnen we er wel iets over weten?, Wonder en is gheen wonder - tijdschrift voor wetenschap en rede, 2002 Deze tegenstrijdigheden in de Bijbel worden gezien als een belangrijk bezwaar tegen de orthodox-christelijke opvatting dat de Bijbel het onfeilbare Woord van God is. Die opvatting wordt onder meer ontleend aan een aantal Bijbelteksten die aangeven dat de Schrift door God geïnspireerd is.Elke schrifttekst is door God geïnspireerd en kan gebruikt worden om onderricht te geven, om dwalingen en fouten te weerleggen, en om op te voeden tot een deugdzaam leven, 2 Timoteüs 3:16 (Nieuwe Bijbelvertaling)Besef daarbij vooral dat geen enkele profetie uit de Schrift een eigenmachtige uitleg toelaat, want nooit is een profetie voortgekomen uit menselijk initiatief: mensen die namens God spraken werden daartoe altijd gedreven door de Heilige Geest., 2 Petrus 1:20-21 (Nieuwe Bijbelvertaling) Binnen de historische kritiek worden deze tegenstrijdigheden verklaard als verhalen die binnen verschillende religieuze tradities tot stand zouden zijn gekomen. De schriftelijke neerslag daarvan zou dan vaak in latere stromingen zijn samengekomen, waarbij (meestal anonieme) auteurs bestaande passussen zouden hebben bewerkt of verhalen hebben toegevoegd - soms als reactie op reeds bestaande teksten.Robin Lane Fox, De Bijbel: waarheid en verdichting - Uitgeverij Agon Amsterdam, 1991Peter Schmidt, De historische Jezus. Kunnen we er wel iets over weten?, Wonder en is gheen wonder - tijdschrift voor wetenschap en rede, 2002 Van (orthodox-)christelijke zijde kijkt men anders tegen deze tegenstrijdigheden aan en meent men binnen het raamwerk van de Bijbel daar goede verklaringen voor te kunnen geven. Oorzaken Bepaalde mechanismen of factoren liggen aan de basis van zulke tegenstrijdigheden; men maakt in de historische bijbelkritiek globaal een onderscheid tussen:Walter Prevenier, "Uit goede bron - introductie tot de historische kritiek" - Uitgeverij Garant, 1997. * Onbewuste fouten: bijvoorbeeld slordigheidsfouten zoals overschrijffouten en hoorfouten. * Goedbedoelde bewuste correcties: fouten die ontstaan omdat de kopiist zijn bron niet begrijpt en op eigen gezag wijzigt om het ‘begrijpelijk’ te maken. * Opzettelijke correcties met bijbedoelingen: het vervangen en inschuiven van woorden (interpolaties). Typische handelingen die ten grondslag liggen aan deze contradicties zijn:Etienne Vermeersch, "Godsdienstgeschiedenis van het christendom" - UGent, 1996. * herinterpretatie van de bron, of verdraaiingen van gegevens door religieuze vooronderstellingen, * latere toevoegingen (vgl. voorspellingen na de feiten), * de glorificering en verabsolutering van bepaalde geloofsaspecten door volgelingen heeft invloed op de verhaaltrant, de structuur en het bewerken van teksten (zie de narratologie), * duplicaties bij de ontwikkeling van de legenden (vgl. onderstaand voorbeeld over het aantal engelen bij het graf van Jezus volgens de vier evangeliën), * het samenbrengen van verhalen uit verschillende religieuze tradities (vgl. onderstaand voorbeeld over de scheppingsverhalen), * de kwetsbaarheid van orale tradities m.b.t. de accuratesse, zoals ruis door schriftelijk neerlegging lang na de feiten (cfr. Shannon–Weaver model), * negatie van voormalige bronnen of gegevens door de auteur(s), zoals het weglaten van een deel van een woord of zin (haplografie), * het herhalen van woorden (dittografie) en het verspringen van letters (metathese) in de informatieoverdracht, * onderscheidingsdrang of spontane creativiteit bij de auteur(s), * anachronismen inzake terminologie of schrift, * het slecht begrijpen of interpreteren van bronnen uit verschillende tradities (door taal- of cultuur-geografische verschillen). Enkele voorbeelden In het Oude Testament De scheppingsverhalen: het ontstaan van de wereldhttp://www.contradictio.org/nl/arguments/90 * Genesis 1: de mens is geschapen na de dieren * Genesis 2: de mens is geschapen voor de dieren Genesis hoofdstuk 1 (het eerste scheppingsverhaal)De Nieuwe Bijbelvertaling: Genesis 1:11-12,14-18,20-24,26-27 * God schept de planten (Gen 1, 11-12) * God schept de zon en de maan (Gen 1, 14-18) * God schept de dieren (Gen 1, 20-24) * God schept de mens, man en vrouw tegelijk (Gen 1, 26-27) Genesis 2, 4b-25 (het tweede scheppingsverhaal)De Nieuwe Bijbelvertaling: Genesis 2:7,9,19,21-22 * God vormde de mens (Oman1) (Gen 2, 7) * God liet bomen opschieten (Gen 2, 9) * God vormde alle dieren (Gen 2, 19) * God vormde uit een rib van de man, een vrouw (Gen 2, 21 -22) In het Nieuwe Testament De geboorte van JezusRichard Dawkins, "God als misvatting", Nieuw Amsterdam Uitgevers, 2006.http://www.contradictio.org/nl/arguments/105 * Volgens Matteüs is Jezus geboren onder Herodes de Grote (denk aan de moord op de onschuldige kinderen). * Volgens Lucas is Jezus geboren tijdens een volkstelling door Quirinius (legaat van Syrië). * Quirinius is legaat van Syrië geworden in 6 ná Christus terwijl Herodes is gestorven in 4 vóór Christus. Het aantal engelen bij het graf van Jezushttp://www.contradictio.org/nl/arguments/108 * Marcus: Een engel zit binnen in het graf (Marcus 16:1-7De Nieuwe Bijbelvertaling: Marcus 16:5) * Matteüs: Een engel zit buiten op de steen van het graf (Matteüs 28:1-7De Nieuwe Bijbelvertaling: Matteüs 28:1-7) * Lucas: Twee engelen staan binnen in het graf (Lucas 24:1-8De Nieuwe Bijbelvertaling: Lucas 24:1-8) * Johannes: aanvankelijk geen engelen, wat later twee engelen en Jezus binnen (Johannes 20:1-17De Nieuwe Bijbelvertaling: Johannes 20:1-17) De wet onderhouden of niet onderhouden?Etienne Vermeersch, "Vertoog over de god van het christendom", 1990.http://www.contradictio.org/nl/arguments/113 * Matteüs 5:18: "Ik verzeker jullie: zolang de hemel en de aarde bestaan, blijft elke jota, elke tittel in de wet van kracht, totdat alles gebeurd zal zijn"De Nieuwe Bijbelvertaling: Matteüs 5:18-19. * Galaten (Paulus) 5:4: "Als u probeert door God als een rechtvaardige te worden aangenomen door de wet na te leven, bent u van Christus losgemaakt en hebt u Gods genade verspeeld."De Nieuwe Bijbelvertaling: Galaten 5:4 * Romeinen (Paulus) 3:28: "Ik heb u er immers op gewezen dat een mens wordt vrijgesproken door te geloven, en niet door de wet na te leven."De Nieuwe Bijbelvertaling: Romeinen 3:27-28. De stamboom van Jezushttp://www.contradictio.org/nl/arguments/97 * Volgens Paulus (circa twintig jaar na de dood van Jezus) is Jezus naar het vlees geboren uit het zaad van David ('ek spermatos Dawid'): "Van Zijn Zoon, (Die geworden is uit het zaad van David, naar het vlees;" (Romeinen 1:3, StatenvertalingDe Nieuwe Bijbelvertaling/Statenvertaling (Jongbloed-editie): Romeinen 1:3) * Volgens MatteüsDe Nieuwe Bijbelvertaling: Matteüs 1:1-20 en LucasDe Nieuwe Bijbelvertaling: Lucas 1:34-35 en 3:23-38 (circa veertig jaar na de dood van Jezus) is hij geboren uit een maagd, hoewel Matteüs ook spreekt over Jezus als "zoon van David, zoon van Abraham" (Matteüs 1:1). Beiden stellen een geslachtsregister op (Matteüs 1:1-17, Lucas 3:23-38), dat echter strikt genomen dat van Jozef is, daar Jezus is geboren uit de Heilige Geest en Maria (Matteüs 1:18-20, Lucas 1:34-35). De stambomen zijn ook totaal uiteenlopend: de vader van Jozef heet volgens de ene Jacob en volgens de andere Elie. In twee verschillende reeksen komen deze samen bij Zerubbabel en Salatiël, lopen vervolgens weer uiteen, om via twee verschillende zonen bij David terecht te komen. Bij Matteüs zijn er 25 schakels tussen Jozef en David, bij Lucas zijn er 40 schakels. De meest aanvaarde verklaring hiervoor luidt dat er een grote behoefte was om van Jezus een zoon van David te maken. De opstanding van Jezushttp://www.contradictio.org/nl/arguments/121 Versie Paulus (teksten opgetekend ca. 50 - 56 n.C.) Bij Paulus staat er dat Jezus begraven is, dat hij de derde dag volgens de schriften verschenen is aan Petrus, aan de 12, aan 500, aan Jacobus en aan de apostelen. Veel later aan Paulus zelf als hij op weg is naar Damascus. Dus geen vermelding van plaats of tijd, en geen leeg graf. Versie Marcus-evangelie (teksten opgetekend ca. 70 n.C.) Marcus vermeldt de begrafenis en het wikkelen in een lijkwade, door Jozef van Arimathea. De 2 Maria's zien in welk graf het lichaam wordt gelegd. Op zondag gaan drie vrouwen naar het graf om het lichaam van Jezus te balsemen (d.i. met geurende oliën te bewerken). "De steen is weggerold" Versie Matteüs-evangelie (teksten opgetekend ca. 80 n.C.). Matteüs volgt gedeeltelijk Marcus, maar voegt er iets aan toe: het is een smetteloze lijkwade en een nieuw graf. Op zondag komen de twee Maria's naar het graf (geen drie, zoals bij Marcus) Er is een aardbeving (geen van de drie andere evangelisten meldt hier iets over) Een engel daalt uit de hemel, rolt de steen weg en gaat buiten op die steen zitten. Bij Marcus zit er één engel in het graf) Versie Lucas-evangelie (teksten opgetekend ca. 80 - 90 n.C.) Op de dag van de opstanding is er een verschijning van Jezus aan de leerlingen van Emmaüs, dan aan de elf. Hij toont zijn handen en voeten, hij eet voor hun ogen. Nog dezelfde dag vaart hij ten hemel. Er zijn dus geen verschijningen in Galilea. Met andere woorden, volgens Matteüs zijn er alleen verschijningen aan de leerlingen in Galilea. Volgens Lucas alleen in Judea. Versie Johannes-evangelie (teksten opgetekend ca. 90 - 110) Nikodemus wikkelt het lichaam van Jezus in doeken en voegt daarbij 100 litra (± 66 pond) van een mengsel van mirre en aloë. Maria Magdalena komt alleen naar het graf en ziet dat de steen van het graf is weggerold en het lichaam van Jezus niet is te vinden. Zij rent terug naar Petrus en een andere leerling en brengt hen hiervan op de hoogte. Nadat zij zich hier zelf van op de hoogte hebben gesteld, keren zij terug naar huis. Maria blijft achter bij het graf. Dan ontmoet zij twee engelen en vlak daarna Jezus, die zij eerst aanziet voor de tuinman. Verheugt keert zij terug naar de leerlingen en vertelt hen wat er is voorgevallen en wat Jezus tegen haar heeft gezegd. Er wordt geen melding gemaakt van een aardbeving (zoals bij Matteüs) De prediking van Jezushttp://www.contradictio.org/nl/arguments/116 * Volgens Matteüs, Marcus en de Handelingen begint Jezus te prediken nà de gevangenneming van Johannes de Doper (zie bv. de uitspraak in de Handelingen die daar aan Paulus wordt toegeschreven en duidelijk impliceert dat Jezus na Johannes kwam (19,4; vgl. ook 13,24). * Volgens Johannes begint Jezus te prediken vòòr diens gevangenneming. Dat Jezus en Johannes op een bepaald moment nog samen optraden, vindt men in Joh. 3, 22-24. * Volgens Lucas 7, 18-23 is het niet duidelijk dat Johannes reeds gevangen is, als hij zijn leerlingen naar Jezus stuurt, maar de vergelijking met Matt. 11, 2 suggereert dit wel; voor het begin van de prediking van Jezus, zie ook Matt. 4, 12-17. Voor Mc zie 1, 14. Zie ook *Jezus (historisch-kritisch) *Scheppingsverhaal (Genesis) *Schriftkritiek *Tekstkritiek (algemeen) *Tekstkritiek van de Bijbel (1997): Wie God verlaat heeft niets te vrezen. De Schrift betwist, De Arbeiderspers, Amsterdam, :*Zijn de evangelisten eerlijk en te vertrouwen?, uit Prepared to Answer, ISBN 978-1-59849-048-0 ---- }} Categorie:Bijbel Categorie:Religiekritiek ar:الاتساق الداخلي للكتاب المقدس en:Internal consistency of the Bible fi:Raamatun ristiriidat it:Errori attribuiti alla Bibbia zh:聖經的內部矛盾